


The Ballad of Moomintroll and Snufkin

by GooseByTrade



Series: Growing Old Together in Moominvalley [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Honeymoon, Little My supports them she's just going through something, M/M, Married Life, Moominmamma is the best parent, Moomintroll and snorkmaiden are friends, Moomintroll is worried but his family loves and supports him, Surprise Party, These husbands are very sweet and soft, They eloped, returning home from their honeymoon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseByTrade/pseuds/GooseByTrade
Summary: "Oh, yes. It was not hard to tell why the winter had been so short this year. No frost could last long when Snufkin had that look in his eyes."Moomintroll and Snufkin have eloped! The new husbands spent a wonderful Winter traveling together on their Honeymoon. Now it is the first day of Spring, and they must come home together and face the music.





	The Ballad of Moomintroll and Snufkin

Hand in paw, heart in heart, Moomintroll and Snufkin were almost back in Moominvalley. The sun was peaking over the mountains, gracing them with warmth and allowing them to slow from a brisk pace into a pleasant stroll. They chatted idly, giggling at gentle nothings and pointing out all the beautiful things they had never noticed about the spring before. Moomintroll grinned broadly and tightened his grip on his friend's hand. His partner's hand. His husband's hand.

Husbands. They had been husbands, in their hearts if not in law, for a full season now. And oh how exciting it would be, to have Snufkin as his husband in the spring!

Snufkin looked to Moomintroll as he squeezed back, running his thumb over the troll's as he smiled gently. “Moomintroll? What is it, Dove?”

“I'm just excited!” Moomintroll ran his free hand through the fur behind his ear as he glanced downwards. “I've never been on this side of things. My heart feels so warm and light; like we're the ones bringing spring to Moominvalley!”

Snufkin chuckled and smiled as a response. Moomintroll looked back up and met Snufkin's gaze. His eyes were beaming at Moomintroll, beautiful and brown, with a tenderness that made Moomintroll's heart melt a little. Oh, yes. It was not hard to tell why the winter had been so short this year. No frost could last long when Snufkin had that look in his eyes.

They came to a halt, and Snufkin briefly nuzzled his nose against Moomintroll's snout before letting go of Moomintroll's paw and readjusting his backpack.

“We're almost there, Moomee. Just a half mile or so to the bridge.”

“Oh, really?” Moomintroll replied with a start. Looking about quickly he realized he _did_ recognize the place, but he had not been paying attention enough to notice the familiar territory.

Snufkin nodded. “Are you ready?” He asked. His smile was calm and reassuring, but his eyes held a twinge of apprehension.

“I'm ready, Snuf. We'll do it just like we talked about.”

Both young men nodded, taking a moment to breathe and stare fondly at the other before they turned toward their destination. Moomintroll adjusted the green bow in his tail, Snufkin raised his harmonica to his lips, and they set off down the trail.

Moomintroll was familiar with the new spring tune this year, having been there when it was composed. Snufkin had mostly worked on it during his solitary vigils, but he had never strayed too far from camp and the notes had always wafted back on the breeze. These last few weeks Snufkin had even taken to practicing it around the campfire in the evenings. It was one of the more joyful tunes Snufkin had composed: one part the thrill of a new beginning, one part the delight of shared reminiscences, and two parts bliss.

Moomintroll thought it was beautiful. He had told Snufkin so, and the mumrik had held his paw tenderly and told him that the music was only a reflection of who had inspired the tune.

They came over a hill, and the red roof and blue tower of Moominhouse came into view. Moomintroll had had a _marvelous_ winter, but his breath still caught in his throat and he had to force his legs to keep the steady pace set by Snufkin and not break into a run. He loved Snufkin, _dearly_ loved him, but the sight of the house tugged at his heart more than he had realized it would.

Perhaps Snufkin understood, for without saying anything he adjusted his tune and the metronome of their legs increased in speed slightly.

Recognizing all the sights, Moomintroll began to wonder how his family was doing. Had everyone been able to hibernate? Had Too-Ticky stayed in their bathhouse or had she gone to visit Mymble? Had Little My stolen any of Moominmamma's dishes to use as a sled? Had anyone missed him at all?

Had he missed his family _enough_? He had thought of them fondly and wondered about them regularly, but he hadn't ached or yearned for them like he usually did for Snufkin. Did that make him a bad person? A bad son? He felt guilty for how little he had pined for his family and friends these last few months, and all the missing that he had neglected this past season came rushing into his heart all at once.

Would his parents be mad at him? He had left without much preparation in a last minute flurry of packing and quick pecks on the cheek. Only the note he had hastily left in the mailbox let them know that he and Snufkin were eloping and planned to be back on the first day of spring. Oh, they would be cross. Moomintroll was sure of it. 

Beside him, Snufkin continued to play with one hand and reached out to brush Moomintroll's paw with the other briefly. The rhythm swayed, but none of the notes soured and soon Snufkin returned his attention to his pursuit. But that small bit of encouragement calmed his fraying nerves slightly.

The woods were beginning to clear, and Moomintroll took a deep breath. He should be able to see the bridge soon.

_Soon_ became _now._ The newlyweds stopped in their tracks by the mailbox, Moomintroll's mouth agape and Snufkin's eyes wide as his song fizzled and they took in the scene before them.

The bridge was packed with people. Moominpappa, a package in one arm and a squirming Little My in the other. Moominmamma, her hands clasped together and happy tears in her eyes. Toft, peeking out from behind Moominmamma. Sniff and Snorkmaiden, who were smiling sheepishly and seemed to have been interrupted mid-bicker. The Muskrat, who looked downtrodden and vaguely confused about why everyone was convened there. The Mymble's Daughter (Who insisted on being called “Mymble” when her mother wasn't there to take priority), grinning from ear to ear as she clutched a folded paper bag, Too-Ticky at her side.

Everyone settled down and a hush fell.

Mother and son broke the silence simultaneously, Moomintroll crying out, “Mamma!” and Moominmamma crying tears of joy as they ran and reunited at the edge of the bridge. It was the softest hug Moomintroll had ever received in his life, and he held onto his mother tightly as he cried happy tears. “I love you, Mamma! I love you so! How glad I am to see you!”

Pandemonium. The ice broken on the first morning of spring, Moomintroll was surrounded by friends and family. Little My had hopped up and was sitting piggy back on his shoulders, her hands grasping at his ears. Moominpappa was pounding him on the back and shouting “Welcome home, my boy!” over the ruckus. Snorkmaiden, Sniff, and Mymble were talking over each other as they stalked around Moomintroll and tried to wave their gifts in his face.

The Muskrat wandered slowly over to Snufkin, sighed, and bemoaned, “Quite a lot of fuss, so early in the morning.”

“Indeed.” Snufkin agreed. He was lucky enough to catch Moomintroll's eye and shift his gaze to his usual campsite. Moomintroll nodded and smiled at him fondly before his attention was diverted, and Snufkin took his leave to go set up his tent and see how the fish were biting.

“Oi! Get back here!” Little My yelled after him, and she jumped from Moomintroll's shoulders. Her older sister caught her.

“Let him be, Little My.” Mymble chided.

“This is his party!”

“And he'll be glad to hear all about it later, I'm sure.” Mymble retorted.

Little My rolled her eyes, “But what is the point of getting married if you don't want gifts and cake?”

Mymble scowled, and Little My let the subject die.

_

His dear Moomintroll and the well-wishers were loudly meandering towards Moominhouse by the time Snufkin reached his preferred campsite. He took a moment to feel the breeze and gauge the angle of the sun, admiring the view. The babble of the brook was soothing, as was the feel of the flattened earth under his feet. This bit of grass had molded to the needs of his camp over the years. Once upon a time, it would have been frightening to see these hints of permanence. But in the happily ever after it brought serenity and a sense of belonging that he would cherish for the rest of his days.

Over the winter, Snufkin and his partner had made plans for the future. They had agreed upon building a little dwelling of their own. Something small, just big enough for the two of them.

One night Moomintroll had decided they should both make a list of things they wanted and expected from a home, so that they could compare and contrast. His husband had spent over two hours jotting things down, carefully considering as he scratched things off and chewed on the end of the pen.

Dear Moomintroll had chided him when, cuddled on their sleeping mat and sharing thoughts by the light of one dim lantern, Snufkin's list had been composed of only two items: Sturdy weather-proof construction and a big bed.

“That is all I need, Moomee,” he had laughed fondly, and planted his lips on dear Moomintroll's snout. “A sturdy, safe place where we can be comfortable and have our privacy.”

His sweet, adorable and rather flustered husband had pouted. “But what about a kitchen?” In the end they had decided on a small cabin. Three rooms- one for cooking and eating, one for their bed and a desk, and a wash closet. A nice porch with two rocking chairs. A flat place outside for Snufkin's tent, and perhaps a fire pit made of stone.

As a boy living on his own, Snufkin had often heard the men he passed on his travels complain about the shackles of marriage. Their stories had scared him, and combined with his natural disposition toward solitude he had decided to denounce the evils of romance and love. However, when the early stages of puberty had come along and he had discovered his fondness for men, he had been supremely pleased with himself. Now every time he appreciated the shape or temperament of a man, he was secretly angering a local authority. And if the scandalized whisperings he heard behind taverns and church alleyways were to be believed, men like him didn't have to worry about romance and attachment.

Of course, meeting his beloved Moomintroll had changed all of that. Splendid Moomintroll, who he had realized in horror their first winter apart that he could not live without. Wonderful, kind Moomintroll, who loved him unconditionally and rearranged the priorities of his life in the best ways.

Snufkin shook his head, ending his reverie and returning to the task at hand. The party was now inside, but Snufkin could still hear the laughter carrying over the yard. He sat his pack down, heard a soft _crunch_, and picked his pack back up. There was a note and a parcel lying in the tall grass. Snufkin sat his pack down again and reached for the envelope.

Opening it, he was greeted with gentle cursive handwriting.

_“Dearest Snufkin,_

_ Moominpappa and I have long considered you family, and I am happy that now I am able to call you my son. You have always brought such great joy not only to my little Moomintroll, but to me and the rest of our family as well. We owe you our lives and our freedom many times over, and yet you conduct yourself like you think _you_ owe something to our family. You are kind and brave, and we are honored to have you with us for the greater part of the year._

_ No matter what the future holds, you are always welcome at Moominhouse— be it under the roof or in the yard. You are always welcome to the food on our table and the warmth of our hearth. You are always welcome to the fruits in our orchard and the fish in our streams. Please never doubt your place in the hearts of our family. You are welcome here, for as long or short as you please._

_ I know you are a man of simple tastes, but I hope you find these gifts to your liking._

_ I wish you and Moomintroll many years of love, laughter, adventure, and security._

_ With love, Moominmamma and family_

Snufkin rubbed his eyes with his sleeve as he gently folded the parchment and returned it to it's envelope. Moominmamma didn't know how to write to a Snufkin. The whole affair was overly sentimental, completely unnecessary and... unbearably kind and sweet. Snufkin knew he would keep it always.

Turning his attention to the package, Snufkin gently undid the wrappings. There were several things inside. He lifted out the heaviest first. It was a bottle of strawberry wine that had been preserved the year Moomintroll had been born. A small note said that Moominmamma had always intended to use it as a wedding gift for Moomintroll's future partner.

Next he lifted out the lightest gift. It looked like a locket, but when Snufkin opened it he discovered that it was both a pocket watch and a compass. It was engraved with his and Moomintroll's names and the current year. He studied it, feeling the solid metal under his fingers and listening to the gentle tick of the clock before carefully attaching the chain to his belt and putting the gift in his pocket. A small note told him where it had been commissioned in case it ever needed repair.

Nearly overwhelmed with affection for his husband and mother-in-law, Snufkin reached for the third and final gift. It was a book with a sturdy leather cover and a blue ribbon sewn into the binding as a bookmark. Opening to the first page Snufkin gasped, astonished at what was inside.

Moominmamma had copied the entirety of _Grandma's Book of Recipes and Remedies_ down by hand. A note in the front told him that she wasn't ready to part with her copy just yet but knew the tome would be a valuable resource for Snufkin and Moomintroll as they built their lives together. She hoped it was something he would consider worthy of taking up precious space in his travel pack.

Snufkin was speechless. This was such a high honor, a true gift. As far as Snufkin was concerned, dear Moomintroll's great grandmother should be considered one of the greatest sages of modern times. Already he knew this book was joining his harmonica and fishing pole in the ranks of his most prized material possessions. He skimmed the pages, noting that Moominmamma had added some of her own findings and observations and left empty spots at the end for him and Moomintroll to add their own entries. 

Holding the book to his chest, Snufkin lowered himself backwards onto the ground. He could live a thousand lifetimes and still never deserve the love and compassion of the Moomins.

_

“Where did you go? Did you stay anywhere romantic?”

“Did you find any treasure? Can... can I see it?”

“Are you moving out of Moominhouse? Can I have your room?”

Moomintroll was being bombarded with questions from almost everyone at once. Overwhelmed, he collapsed into a chair and manically glanced from face to eager face, unsure where to start. Thankfully it was at that time that Moominmamma started passing around a tray of sandwiches and glasses of juice, which helped to quiet much of the throng.

“Congratulations, my boy!” Moominpappa took an adjacent seat. “We're very glad to have you back, safe and sound. You'll have to tell us all about your adventures!”

“Oh, Pappa, I don't know where to begin!”

“Did you have a good time?” Snorkmaiden asked.

“Yes, oh yes! It was lovely. You would not believe how big the world is outside of Moominvalley. And everything was so beautiful! Of course, Snufkin said he was picking and choosing his favorite places to show me so I couldn't say that _everything_ outside the valley is nice. But everywhere we went was wonderful and we had so much fun!”

“Where all did you go?” Toft asked as Moominmamma began passing a tray of apricot thumbprint cookies around the room.

“Oh, all sorts of places! Snufkin showed me the most wonderful things!”

“I'm sure you had an unparalleled view of the inside of Snufkin's tent,” Little My quipped.

“My!” Moominmamma and Mymble rebuked simultaneously while most everyone else in the room laughed.

Moomintroll threw his sister the nastiest glare he could muster.“We went to many wonderful, real, actual places,” Moomintroll continued. “It is hard to think of the details with everyone staring. Everything blurs together.” 

Moominmamma sat on his other side. “Take your time, dear. We're just very excited to see you, and oh so proud of you.” She handed him a plate filled with sandwiches and cookies and a glass of juice. Moomintroll thanked her and began to eat. Everyone else followed suit, and the chatter became more like normal party chatter. Moomintroll began to relax.

“Thank you, Mamma. Snufkin is a good cook, but I must admit I am tired of fish.” Moomintroll took another sip before starting his recollection over.

“The best part of traveling, for me, was getting to see so many of the places that I had heard Snufkin describe over the years. He took me to a little pub on the far side of the Lonely Mountains, where the Mistress of the House lets him exchange music for a meal. They fry their potatoes in a most peculiar way! I brought you the recipe, Mamma. You'll have to try them!”

“Oooh, that'll be Viv's place.” Too-Ticky's whisper carried around the room. “I've been meaning to take you, Mymble, when you can get away.”

Moomintroll smiled broadly at the wise woman. “She and her partner told me to pass on their greetings, when I mentioned I knew you!” Too-Ticky grinned and looked pleased, and Moomintroll continued his story. “And he took me to the trading post where they sell the best coffee and pipe leaves! He goes there every year, and does odd jobs in exchange for what he needs. The gentlemen that run the post were very excited to meet me, which I was excited about because it meant Snufkin had _told_ them about me! Why, almost everyone we saw who knew Snufkin knew who I must be! It was very exciting!” Moomintroll grinned broadly and ate a cookie.

Moominpappa took the opportunity to interrupt. “Now Moomintroll, you're just rambling on and on. All you're doing is... _listing_ places you went! A good tale has a beginning, a middle, and an end. Where is the drama? The adventure? The climax?” Little My groaned, but Moominpappa ignored her. “Where is your sense for the dramatic? A good narrative-”

“Let him share it his way, dear,” Moominmamma interjected, placing a calming hand on Moomintroll's shoulder. “This is _his_ story, after all, and we did press him suddenly.” 

“Did anything exciting happen?” Snorkmaiden asked. “Were you ever frightened?”

Moomintroll stopped to think. “Not really, I don't believe so. Snufkin says there is a lot of danger out there, but he focused on showing me happy places. Places he already knew. There was a bridge that was overly rickety and crossing that was a bit harrowing, and sometimes you could hear great wild animals howling in the distance, but I knew Snufkin knew how to handle it.

“Oh! We also visited an old abandoned mansion! It could have been haunted, maybe! Snufkin says it has been uninhabited for ages, but there is still oil in the lamps and the dust never settles in. It stormed the entire time we were there, but the roof never leaked! Snufkin pitched the tent in the parlor, so we were living in a tent _inside a house!_ How wild! We spent a good two days snooping and exploring! Never did find a ghost.”

“But did you find any treasure?” Sniff asked.

“Nothing you would consider treasure, Sniff. And we agreed not to take anything from the old manor, just in case.”

“Speaking of treasures, we should open presents!” Mymble waved her package around for emphasis. There was a general murmur of agreement, and soon Moomintroll found himself surrounded by gifts. Since Mymble seemed so excited, he grabbed her parcel first. Inside there were two smaller wrapped parcels, one red and one pink.

“The red one is from Mother! You should open it later, in private. The pink one is from me!” Mymble smiled at him fondly as he tore the paper. Inside was a journal filled with simple questions, where he and possibly Snufkin were meant to document the first year of their married life.

“Thank you, Mymble!” Next Moomintroll reached for a little misshapen parcel wrapped in seaweed.

“This one is from me!” Little My announced unnecessarily.

Inside Moomintroll found a paper pouch which he delicately opened. “Are... Are these Hattifattener seeds?”

“Yes!” Little My puffed her chest out.

“Why would we need... You know what, no. Thank you, Little My. We appreciate them.”

“You'd better!” she warned as Moomintroll reached for the next package. 

“I believe this is from Thingumy and Bob!” Moominmamma informed him. “They couldn't be here, dear, but I did reach out to them and this came in the post.”

“Oh, how sweet!” Moomintroll gently unwrapped the gift to find a secondhand suitcase with a dark green cover and copper buckles. When Moomintroll and Snufkin traveled they tended to use roomy backpacks, but Moomintroll knew the case would be great for storing things under the bed. “How thoughtful of them!”

Next he unwrapped some perennial bulbs from Mr. Hemulen, a set of handkerchiefs from the Muskrat, a fountain pen from Snork, a new mushroom basket from Ninny, a bottle of scotch from Too-Ticky, a little tin of mints from Misabel and Sorry-oo, a book of plays from Emma, a wreath to ward away unwelcome intruders from Alicia and her Grandmother, a wooden button from the Fuddler and Jumble, a copper coin from Toft, and an envelope addressed to both of them from the Joxter.

“You should open mine next, Moomintroll!” Sniff demanded, so Moomintroll did. It was a small ceramic pig with a slit on his back, and Sniff happily explained that it was for storing coins. Moomintroll dropped the coin from Toft inside. Sniff nodded at the pleasant _clunk_.

Snorkmaiden's gift had several components. There was a book of romantic poems with flowers pressed in the pages containing some of her most recommended passages. This was followed by a glass vase perfect for keeping fresh picked flowers on a kitchen table. Lastly, she had gotten them a little wall mirror with a mahogany frame.

“Thank you, Snorkmaiden. You didn't have to go to all this trouble.” Moomintroll wiped tears from his eyes.

“You are a very dear friend, and I'll always love you. Oh, I'm so _happy_ for you, Moomintroll!” She crossed the room and hugged him. They both cried happy tears, and Moomintroll knew that Snorkmaiden meant it when she said she was happy.

The only presents left were from Moomintroll's parents. Once everyone was settled again, Moominpappa reached out to help Moomintroll sort them. “This one is from me, this is from Moominmamma, and this is from both of us.”

From Moominpappa, he received fancy parchment containing copies of excerpts of his father's more recent memoirs. Included seemed to be accounts of the day Moomintroll was born, the day Snufkin first came to the valley, and other relevant adventures. 

From Moominmamma, he received an embroidered canvas featuring their bridge surrounded by flowers. There were little fish in the creek, a flock of birds above the forest and, in the corner, Snufkin's tent with a little cook-fire out front. There were tiny likenesses of Moomintroll and his husband as children sitting hand in paw with their back to to the viewer as Snufkin fished.

“Oh, Mamma, this is gorgeous! It must have taken all winter! This party is too much. Did you sleep at all?”

“Every night and on Sundays. Don't worry, darling, I had plenty of rest.” Moominmamma put her hand on his cheek and smiled fondly, and Moomintroll began to cry again as he reached out to hold her. They whispered '_I love yous'_ as she rubbed circles into his back until the tears died away.

The last present was a chest. “We've been putting this together since you were born,” Moominmamma explained. “It is a hope chest, filled with things you might need as you build a new life with Snufkin.”

Little My huffed and stepped forward. “It isn't fair that you had all this stuff hoarded away just in case some idiot decided to marry him.”

“My!” Moomintroll, Mymble, and Snorkmaiden all chided. 

“Oh, dear heart.” Moominmamma leaned forward to slick down Little My's bun. “I have a chest set aside for when you are married, too.”

Little My seemed taken aback, but she recovered quickly. “And what if I never get married? What if I never find anyone good enough?”

Moominmamma hummed thoughtfully and pulled Little My into her lap before responding.

“I want your wedding to be special, Little My. But I'll make a deal with you. If, on your thirtieth birthday, you haven't found someone you want to share your life with yet, then I will give you your chest anyway. However, if you find someone after that, you'll have to remember that you have already received a large part of your gift and not complain.”

Little My wiggled her dangling feet and scrunched her face for a moment, then smiled broadly. “That sounds fair to me, Mamma.” 

“Now that that is settled, Moomintroll should open his chest,” said Moominpappa.

And so Moomintroll did. Oh, what a wonderful chest! It smelled of cedar. Inside were bed and bath linens, plates and cutlery, a skillet, a stock pot filled with bowls and tea cups, kitchen knives and a sharpening block, an assortment of empty little jars and canisters, a tool box and some sewing supplies, and a few other odds and ends. Moomintroll hugged and thanked his parents, then hugged and thanked the other party guests.

“I missed you, you big lug,” Little My whispered in his ear. “Never run off without saying goodbye to me again. I won't be as forgiving next time.” Moomintroll gave her an extra hug.

Moominmamma announced the existence of a cake, and the party resumed. At first Moomintroll wished Snufkin were here, but then there was a shout of “Boo!” and Moomintroll looked up to see Little My cackling at Sniff while several onlookers tried to look unamused. No, he _didn't_ wish Snufkin were here. Not directly. He instead wished he could fast forward to a later part in the day when he'd already had his fill of family fun and gone out to find Snufkin. For the time he knew would come where they would sit and be merry while Moomintroll recounted the events of the party and they examined their new gifts. 

Moomintroll smiled as he looked over the people in the room, for he did love them dearly. Then he sighed, and made his way to the window that overlooked the bridge. Too-Ticky was already standing there, juice in hand as she watched Mymble and Snorkmaiden talking animatedly in the corner by the kitchen.

“Congratulations, Moomintroll. It's a tidy party.”

“Thank you. I was very pleased to see you. Surprised, but very pleased.”

“Ah, would not miss this for the world. You are very brave, Moomintroll. You and Snufkin both. Yer wonderful friends, and it fills me with joy to see you both so happy.”

“I don't know about brave.”

“Aye, very brave. I know it is worth it, though. All wonderful things take some measure of bravery, you see.”

“I suppose,” Moomintroll agreed, and he thought he might understand what she meant.

“When will you be joining your husband?” Too-Ticky asked.

“Soon, hopefully. I'm eager to see him. I know I spent all winter with him, but so much has happened, and I can't wait to tell him,” Moomintroll looked outside to catch a glimpse of the tent, then did a double take. The tent wasn't there, and Snufkin was lying down on the ground where it should be. His hat wasn't over his face, so Moomintroll could not tell whether or not he was napping.

“Go to him,” Too-Ticky encouraged. “I'll cover for you.”

Moomintroll glanced one last time over the party. Moominpappa was telling Sniff and Little My a story at the table, the Muskrat was asleep in one of the comforters, and Mymble and Snorkmaiden were still merrily gossiping in their corner. Everyone but Moomintroll and Too-Ticky had cake, and Moominmamma had retreated to the kitchen. Moomintroll looked again to Too-Ticky. “Thank you.”

He snatched the embroidery from Moominmamma, the envelope from the Joxter, and a plate of thumbprint cookies and slipped quietly out the door. Once outside he sped up and nearly tripped in his excitement to rejoin his husband by the stream. Snufkin sat up as he heard Moomintroll approach. His eyes were red but he was grinning, and he clutched a book to his chest with one arm as he waved his hat in the air with the other.

Moomintroll sat beside Snufkin in the soft grass and sat the plate between them as Snufkin caressed his cheek and they shared a Moomin kiss. Moomintroll smiled and tilted his head so that they could share a brief kiss on the lips. They pulled apart, laughed and smiled at one another, then spent the rest of the morning feeding each other cookies while they recounted their time apart.


End file.
